


All About You

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	All About You

You were laying in bed, you had a pretty bad cold after taking care of your sick little cousin. You could feel the pressure building in your head, and your forehead was burning. You didn’t want Calum to get sick, so you kept telling him to stay out of your apartment. You sat on skype talking to him, he really just sat there and listened to you talk about how bad you felt. He was always good at listening when you needed him to. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t ALWAYS listen. When you woke up, you saw Calum sitting at the foot of your bed strumming his guitar gently. You jumped a bit when you saw him, it’s not everyday that you wake up with someone in your apartment even though you didn’t let them in. You sat up and croaked out, “Cal? I told you not to come over, I don’t want you to catch my cold.” He looked up from his guitar and just kept strumming, “yeah, but I know what makes you feel better.” You looked at him questioningly, he normally wasn’t this mysterious about things.

He looked at you and started singing, “ It’s all about you  
It’s all about you, baby  
It’s all about you  
It’s all about you yeah”

You let out a small laugh, you absolutely loved this song, “Cal I-”

He stuck his tongue out at you and then went back to singing, “ Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile ‘It’s all about you’  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Said, 'You make my life worthwhile, it’s all about you’.”

He stood up from the bed and got closer to you, he laid his head on your lap and sang while looking at you, “ And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.”

He puckered his lips and waited for you to kiss him, but you just laughed, so he kept singing, “But if you deny me one of your kisses, don’t know what I’d do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it’s all about you.  
Yeah”

You ran your fingers through his hair and let out a weak, “I love you.”

He put his guitar down and smiled, “can I get a kiss then?”

You kissed the top of his head, “that’s all, I don’t want you to get sick.”

He nodded and sat next to you on your bed. The two of you watched a movie together, and he would bring you whatever you needed. After the first movie, you felt yourself start to drift off, maybe drowsy medicine wasn’t the best move. You tried to stay awake so you could be with Calum, you loved being with him. Your eyes became droopy, you felt your body start to drag, and then you were asleep.

While you were laying there, Calum looked over and smiled. He climbed off of the bed and started singing quietly, “ Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile…  
It’s all about you. “

He kissed your forehead, put a blanket over you, and walked out the door, “I love you y/n.”


End file.
